Oh! What The Future Beholds
by ashboy
Summary: Could someone please explain why the past has to haunt you. How about why the future is difficult to guess what's going to happen. I never would have guessed that me and Korosensi would run away to america and change our names. Or that I would become an actual assassin. Or that after I got to America I would see any one from class e again. Or that I found a new friend.
1. The Past is Catching up

_**This is my new story. I hope that you people of the world will enjoy this story.**_

 _ **I don't own anything**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The past is catching up**_

 _ **Nagisa's pov**_

It's fourth year in high school. No one knows this but I was the one to kill Korosnesi. Well sort of. No one knows the true story that happened. No one but me and him. After he was claimed as killed I ran away. The reason that everyone thinks he's dead is because the world is still standing. When I ran away I went to america, living in isolation. With Korosensi.

The truth is that he's no longer called Korosensi. He's still a teacher. He just teaches in america. He learned to morph to look like a human. We both took on new names. My is Nagisa Williams, While Korosensi's new name is Tony Williams. Our story is that we're brothers. Both of our father is American but when I was born my mother took me with her to Japan. I'm accepting odd jobs and assassination's from people. I became the top one. I like it here. No one knows about me or Tony. We do our best to keep a low profile. Well that was before I found out we had a field trip coming up.

This moment I was in class now. The last class of the day. Math. "I'm sure that you all know about our trip to japan. We will be gone for a month as enough time to see as much as possible. The teachers that are chaperoning will be myself, Mr. Williams, and . I must remind you all to stay with your groups and don't go running off. That is all you are dismissed to find out who you're rooming with," We were dismissed. We leave in a week.

I walked out of the classroom to get slapped on the head by my friend, "You excited for the trip. I know I am. Your rooming with me right," That would be Allen. He's ADHD and super hyper 24/7. He had brown hair and light freckles. He carried around a flask with kool-aid that was filled to the top with sugar. His favorite kind is red which leads to his teeth being red all the time. "Yeah sure. Listen I would love to chat but I have to go. My brother wants me home tonight as soon as I can," I explained. He knew how this works. Tony (Korosensi) is very strict in class, so when I tell Allen I need to be home, I need to be home. That was the lie I always use. Half the time I just have a Job that needs to be done. This time I have to get Tony to take me all the way to Alaska to kill a rich man. I was payed good money for this job.

Every time I go out for a Job he always complains about how he told me that I should of never started killing. I never listened. The trip is suppose to take place on the first day of school. All the class so far have been for summer school. It's not that I din't pass it's that I needed more of an education.

 ** _A week later_**

Tony and I are packed for the trip. We both had everything packed. Clothes, bathing supplies, socks, shows. The only extra things that we packed well for him was a small portion of his porn collection. For me it's was and extra gun and knife. If they stop me at an airport I have a government badge from over half of the countries to bring guns. Then their's my language skills. Bitch really did have some useful lessons. It makes me wonder if her and Mr. K are still teaching or how everyone else is doing at the moment. To be honest when I ran away I never told anyone. I'm still threatened to call up even just one of them. I see Mrs. Bitch sometimes on assignments. I'm a sniper, knife handler, and gun shooter. Of course I do best with knife's but anything will do.

I was not happy to find out when I texted the Japan government about my arrival that I would be working. I laughed as I found out my partner for this job would be Mr.K and . A psychopath escaped and is now randomly murdering people. I sighed and boded the plan. Their was three rows. The side rows have 3 seats per row and the middle and two. I saw my partners and sat next to them on a side row in the middle.

"Excuse you! This seat is reserved," Yep that was definatley Bitch. I decided to surprise them with the comment that I make. Only one person has ever ran away after Korosensi's death. I looked her dead in the eye and spoke with a smile, "Now now. What would Korosensi think. You bad mouthing a student." That got their attention. They both were mumbling and stuttering like how did he know. Is he the one. "No Mrs'Bitch My name's Nagisa Williams. I'm on a trip to Japan for a month along with my class and older brother Tony Williams. Does that sound fine with you Mr.K," They both looked like they got hit with a bus.

"Nagisa is it really you. Are you really Nagisa Shota," Mr.K asked. I shook my head yes. They both looked shocked and sad that they let a student down. Finally Bitch spoke up, "Listen Nagisa. It would be nice to catch up. I mean we still keep in contact with all of E Class except for you. Nows not a good time though. We're on a mission and we're waiting for out last member. He's suppose to be the best." I laughed and looked up, "Glad to know the government thinks so highly of me. After all I did spend over half of high-school Making it to the top after all," They looked shocked.

"Nagisa I don't know what happened after the octopus incident but you are telling us later. Here's our numbers. Text us when we need to meet up again and where you hotel is. I would also like to know who this so called brother of yours is," Bitch could of said more but Allen interrupted. "Hey Nagisa. I thought you were sitting with me," He took a sip of kool-aid, "After all your the only one who's holding onto my extra kool-aid. Did you pact red. Please tell me you pacted red. How much sugar does it have. Does it have five cups like I asked. Let me try to taste it. I can see if it's the right amount. I bought extra sugar anyway," Wow that guy needs to lay off of the sugar. I shook my head and laughed. They were amazed how I acted like a normal teenager.

I sat down next to Allen and we joked the whole way to Japan. Once their we got to the hotel. I roomed with Allen and we both feel asleep early. I woke up around midnight to text the two that I would meet them sometime at Kyoto.

 _ **I hope that you enjoyed the story so far. The main reason Nagisa is referring to korosensi as Tony in his mind is because Korosensi died and Tony is who he is now. I will be posting the next chapter soon hopefully. Favorite and review.**_


	2. Miss bitch has some thinking to do

_**Hope that you people will enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please enjoy good luck.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Bitch Pov**_

I'll admit I was surprised to find out that Nagisa was alive. I mean think about it. The octopus dies, Nagisa disappears, and the world goes on. What would happen if we tell Karma about this. He was mostly affected by the disappearance of the blue haired assassin. Those boys loved each other it's hard to think that Nagisa would of just walked out of his life like that. I kept on thinking until I got a text.

 **It's me Nagisa**

 **Glad you can text**

 **I'm staying at a hotel in Tokyo called Tink (A/N I don't know if it's real or not I just made it up.)**

 **What floor and room. Who are you roomed with**

 **I'm on the tenth floor room 1008. I'm roomed with the kid with the red teeth who was acting crazy. His names Allen and he always carries two flask with red kool-aid filled to the top with sugar. He's my best friend**

 **Where are we meeting at tomorrow**

 **At the heart of Kyoto in the temple. Allen might be with me so try not to act suspicious. He doesn't know that I'm an assian**

 **Got it I'll tel Mr.K You should at least text Karma that your alive that boy has been a mess since you disappeared**

 **I'll think about it**

 **No you will. Everyone thinks that your dead. Speaking of which who is your brother Tony.**

 **I have to go Bitch. It's past curfew and Allen is getting worried. I'll see you and Mr. K tommorw**

 **We'll talk about this tommorw. Good night Nagisa**

 **Night**

After I was done texting I told Karssamu and let him read the messages. "It seems that Nagisa is hiding something from us. Something that I would like to know," K asked. I wanted to know to be honest about it. We both went to sleep then woke up and got ready to go to Kyoto.

 ** _At Kyoto the heart inside a random temple_**

We walked into the temple to see Nagisa waiting for us. He turned towards us and smiled, "I can't wait to get this over with. Before you say anything yes the government knows I'm here and they said that I'm not required to answer any questions asked by you two. I also don't have much time. The guy that we're tracking has a device on him. I have guns that shoot with a puss of a button set up everywhere. The only thing that you two need to do is get him in these positions, "Nagisa held up a map with x's marked everywhere and certain times on written by each X, "before either of you say that you don't have to go through this I'm the one that has been put in charge of this mission and I expect it to go well. Understand," We both shook out heads yes and left to do as we were told.

Nagisa was wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt. On the shirt written in red said 'You want to kill me! Ha! Give it your best shot!' I internally laughed at the irony of the shirt. We had three guys to take down and Nagisa was only going to be here for a month so we had to get this done as soon as possible. I found the first guy and started a lovely chat. I lead him over to the first X. While we were talking a bullet suddenly hit him on his left temple. I turned around to see Nagisa smiling and laughing with the Allen guy. Until Allen saw the body and looked shocked while Nagisa comforted him.

I found the second guy as soon as the first. I talked to him and the exact same thing. I looked over to Nagisa and his smile grew even wider. Hold up! Does Nagisa. A teenage boy. Enjoy his job.

I met up With K and we found the third guy. To late. Nagisa was talking to him. The mans eyes widened and he was shoot. I walked up to Nagisa grabbed his shoulders and talked to him, "Nagisa what is wrong with you! I know Nagisa and you aren't him! The Nagisa I know would never give in to blood lust like you just did." "I'm sorry Bitch but times have changed. Just because you know someone doesn't mean their going to stay that way. I don't plan on telling Karma that I'm back and I don't plan on coming back after this school trip. Now if you mind," I looked at what he was going to do. His hand reached for my back pocket and he pulled out my cigarettes..., "You know being back in Japan brings back memories. It brings back so many memories that I need a light. You got one," He asked.

I gave him a light and started thinking. The octopus told the kids that drugs were bad so why did Nagisa give into them. Why doesn't Nagisa want to see Karma? Who is Tony? What happened to Nagisa that he could do this?

So many questions were running around in my head. Sadly not all of them could be answered at this moment. I called up Karma and told him that Nagisa was here and what happened. I told him about Nagisa being an assian, about Nagisa not wanting to see him. He didn't take that well. I told him everything Until he hung up.

 ** _I Hope that you guys enjoyed the story. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I will only be posting chapters on two conditions 1) is that it's the weekend 2) is that I'm bored. The only way a chapter will not be posted on the weekend is on three conditions 1)I'm to bored and don't feel like it 2)I have no ideas coming to me about this story and 3)I can't because I have no wifi Enjoy good bye until chapter 3._**


	3. Karma has a plan Nagisa gets a surprise

_**Okay. I'm sorry for not writing earlier. I had internet but I got a review from Yukine Scarlet and I asked her some questions on the story. My Gmail account wouldn't sign in until last night. I just got back home from watching a play and it was around one in the morning so I was tired wrote a one-shot that updated you guys and fell asleep. Now that that is explained. This chapter is going to mainly focus on Karma and his thoughts about the sitcheachition. I don't own The anime or the characters just the Idea for this story and my OC's that take place in the story. I apologize for all of the short chapters but I'm working on the lengths of my story. Please enjoy this chapter good luck! :)**_

 _ **Karma's Pov**_

I still can't believe it. I mean I just can't believe it. Nagisa is alive. Nagisa is alive but...won't talk to me. What did I do to him. I would do anything to know. Just to talk to him for five more minutes. When he left I thought he was dead. My reason...the Nagisa I know would never leave without telling me goodbye. Now that I think about it though. Our last date seems to make a lot more sense now.

 _ **FLASHBACK: Day Before Nagisa Disappeared**_

Nagisa and I were just sitting on the swings enjoying Ice Cream. It was a comfortable silence. Nagisa suddenly spoke up, "Hey Karma. If Koro-Sensei never destroyed the earth and I just disappear. What would you do. If I didn't even come to say goodbye or anything." I didn't know how to respond to that. At the time I thought that if that did happen I would have nothing to worry about. I thought that if that did happen Nagisa would stay with me.

I looked at Nagisa and smiled. Not my creepy sadistic smile a fun and caring one and voiced my thoughts, "I wouldn't have to do anything because I know you would never leave me. I mean between your mother and my parents we only have each other."

He laughed but It didn't sound true. I should have questioned it then but never thought about it. Instead I gave a gentle laugh back. Eventually we had to go back home.

The problem was. That on my way to school the next day Nagisa wasn't waiting for me at the bus stop. I ignored the strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that usually warned me when something was wrong. I took the bus until I got to the mountain. I still saw no sign of him and the feeling got stronger.

I walked up the hill to see the school sure that he would be waiting for me by the door. Instead I saw all of Class E looking shocked, sad, and when they saw me I could see the pity in their eyes. The whole class knew about our relationship. I walked up to them and put on a smile, "Hey guys what's with the long faces you look like someone died," It was suppose to be a joke.

I saw walk up to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and said in a soft voice, "Karma. We're sorry. Koro-Sensei and Nagisa have both disappeared. Nagisa has not been seen since school ended yesterday. If you have any information on him we need to know. We know your hurting so are we. WE need this information though. If it helps we can contact you the second someone finds something." I couldn't believe it. I was about to have a panic attack and the question that he asked me last night made so much sense and that weird laugh.

"No! No! It can't be...He asked me what I would do If he...If he...was to disappear. I told him that I would do nothing because...because I thought that he would never leave...leave me. I saw him last night around eight. He didn't want to go home that night and he wanted to spend time with...with me. After I...After I answered his question he...he just gave me this weird laugh...After that...we both...we both went home...and...and...I never even got to say...say goodbye."

I was a crying mess. I didn't want to stop crying so every time tears wouldn't come out I would drink a cup of water. We still had our school day I just hung out in the teacher's lounge crying and blaming myself. Every thirty minutes o class member would hang around me to make sure I didn't do anything dangerous.

It didn't work out well when Mr.K left to get a drink. I looked around the room and found a pencil sharpener. I fumbled with it until I got the razor out. I took off my jacket and cut two lines into my arms both going from my wrist to my elbows. I forgot to turn off my cell phone so Ritsu saw and the first one to find me was Mikami. She screamed and that's when Mr.K stepped in and dialed 911. In all honesty he's the main reason I stayed alive. I tried more then that I tried overdosing, he found me. I tried jumping, He grabbed hold of me and wouldn't let me go down unless it was by the stairs. I even got into the middle of a fist fight and a gun fight, and a car chase. It's very hard to die when your on suicide watch and Mr.K is the watch

 ** _FLASHBACK OVER_**

I'm still very disappointed that Nagisa doesn't want to see me. So I do the next best thing. I took out my cell phone and dialed the number. _ring ring ring._ "Yes Karma what is it," I heard Bitch say in an annoyed tone. I laugh because even though she acts like this I know she cares her and the rest of E class. "I was wondering If you could text me everything that you know about Nagisa and if you could figure out what time he would be in his hotel room. I was also wondering if you could get me a key. I'm sorry. I know that you told me he doesn't want anything to do with me but I want to know what happened and he needs to know what I went through," I explained. I was going to get my revenge on Nagisa for not wanting to see me and what a better way then for him to see me. "Yeah sure. I'll text it to you. I'll talk to you later now get some sleep it's like three in the morning.

She texted me the information. I had a big smile on my face. I got some sleep so when I woke up I checked my mail and saw the trip schedule for Nagisa's class and a key for his room.

I took the things and put them in my messenger bag. I walked out of my apartment while grabbing my wallet. First step make him feel guilty. The very next week he disappeared it was suppose to be our anniversary for one year. I bought Blue roses. They weren't fake just rare. It was his favorite flower. I bought his favorite type of chocolate. I even bought him a teddy bear. I walked to the hotel he was stayin in and checked to see that he wasn't their but should be returning around lunch. I left the candy and bear on the bed that had a pocket knife on it. I almost left it on the one with the flask but then remembered that was his friend Allen's bed. I left the room and went to eat breakfast. I walked around town and ate lunch

 _ **Nagisa's Pov Lunch Time**_

Allen just told a really funny joe which made five seconds to five minutes for getting into our hotel room. I opened the door and walked in. When I saw my bed it had my favorite Chocolate an a teddy bear on it. I looked to see Allen and saw him smirk and say, "Looks like someone likes you. My only question is how did they get in the first place. Isn't that the chocolate that you told me about that is suppose to taste so good. Well whoever it is they sure do know you." I looked towards him and narrowed my eyes. Only three people in the world knows about my fondness with candy. Tony, Allen, and...Karma. Thiers's no way that Karma could get in here. He doesn't even know that I'm here. We walked out of the room and got with the rest of the group for more sightseeing.

 _ **Karma's Pov**_

I looked to see that they were doing more sightseeing. After that their going to go back and get ready for dinner then leave for dinner come back, get ready for bed, sleep. This is going to be SO. MUCH. FUN. I grabbed the flowers and snuck into the hotel room again. I put my self on the bed sitting up in a comfortable position. One that you could read it. I got here and set up just in time. I heard the door unlock and saw him walk in. He saw me to and spoke, "K-Karma. Wh-What are you d-doing he-he here,"He asked. I put on a sad face and threw the flowers at him. He caught them but I spoke, "Happy late anniversary by the way or did you forget that it was a year and a week ago.

 _ **I'm being honest right here right now. I hate cliff hangers a lot. I just thought that it would be good to have a moment that like this. HOw karma is trying to make him feel guilty and every thing. You don't get to see what happens until the next chapter because I'm evil like that. Please Like review follow whatever it is you do for this website. I don't mind critiszim but also don't want it to harsh. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter I'll update you next time.**_

 _ **Until next time good bye. :'( :(**_


	4. Nagisa has to think

_**Ok I'm sorry about the wait I had no Internet until now. Even though i had wifi for awhile I had to do chores.I hope that you enjoy this chapter I'm doing my best but It's hard. Anyways It's hard I have no beta to check for mistakes ether so just enjoy this chapter as much as possible. Another reason it takes me to long is because I normally finish the story then post it but I promise to finish it because a Pet peeve of mine is discontinued or just fics that are adopted or not finished.**_

 _ **Nagisa's Pov**_

I was in a mixture of feelings. Happy that Allen wasn't here and that I got to see Karma again. Upset that someone told him where I was. Mad that he was able to get in so easily. Their was more but I couldn't name them all. "Karma what are you doing here,"I asked it was the most important question at the moment. His reply was something that I kinda was expecting, "Who me? I just came to see the person who disappeared four years ago without telling me. Lets see you also skipped our one year anniversary. We think you killed Korosensi. I hope to know what happened all those years ago. What else oh yeah you gave into your blood lust!" He was standing up and screaming at me now. The scary part of the whole thing was that I wasn't even phased by it.

I guess what they say is true the past does come back to haunt you. I was starting to realize the door was open right when Tony walked in. I guess you wonder how no matter what I call him Tony. It's the same way for why he calls me Williams instead of Shoita. Our new names are to represent our new life. A life were no one know us, judge us, or laughed at us. Sure I was an outcast but I have some of the top scores in the school.

"I'm guessing that Karma found you out after all,"He asked. I stared at him like an idiot but controlled my temper and said in a harsh voice, "Of course he found out why else would he be here. Know what never mind. Tony could you handle him I need to clear my head and take my guns down," I asked him while jumping onto the window sill and climbing out. The whole time I was doing this I was trying to think of an excuse for Karma.

 ** _3rd pov_**

Karma was getting annoyed. He wanted answered instead he gets a story on how the two became brothers. That's not what he wanted! He was ready to blow but was saved when Nagisa showed up...With three gun cases. He put them in his closet carefully so no one would notice. I was pained and ready to yell at him but before he could do anything I asked him why he wanted to leave. The answer gave me a fuel of mixed emotions.

 ** _I hate to end it here but I have had no sleep for the last 48 hours.I'm really sorry and will try to make the next chapter longer. Your tired friend trash._**


	5. Karma gets his answers

_**Okay before this chapter begins, I told a few people that I would update the day I answered their PMs. That was true very true. My account won't sign in on my laptop so I'm on a family members laptop at the moment typing this. I'm really sorry about that. I have a filler chapter waiting to be typed for this story I just need it in a calm tone before I post it. After Karma gets his answers I'll type it. Other people gave me these Ideas so the credit will go to them when the chapter is up. Those of you who are waiting for the sequal of Odd's Seven Years Bad Luck, I have the story typed I'm just going to finish this on first. Those who like this story and sadness and have seen Code Lyoko go read it. I have a gravity falls fic that will be posted up on this to after it's done getting written on Watpad. Enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Karma get's his answers**_

 _ **Nagisa's Pov**_

I'm pissed. I'm betting that it was bitch who gave Karma my hotel room. I told them both that I didn't want anyone from class E to know that I'm here. At least we have a good sob story for Tony.

His parents were farmers and were only able to have one child. One day while in the market they found me and took me in making me Tony's brother. It's false but a good alibi at least.

One of the pains of dating Karma four years ago is that he knows me. Right after Tony told him the story he looks at me and claims we're lying. "Karma I'm not lying. How else could Tony and I know each other. I did kill Koro-Sensei. I didn't run away. I passed out and when I woke up I was on a random street in America. Why won't you believe me," I'm getting close to yelling at him. "I don't know maybe because I can tell when your lying. You remember the night before you left. Now tell me why did you leave. I went through hell after you left Nagisa so this better be good or else I'm beating you to a pulp no matter how much I love you," He said back while cracking his knuckles.

I was going to answer no really I was but I got a call coming in. The caller ID said that it was Japan's government. I flipped open my phone and answered them, "Sup Midnight here."

 **Midnight we need your help. Theirs another case. Much like the octopus one. We know that you didn't start working for us until after he was deemed dead but this one is a lot like him. He has super human abilities but is not deformed. He looks exactly like a human. He calls himself Itazura. He has long golden hair, purple eyes and wears a black suit and tie with a white undershirt. His hair goes down to about the ground and in the middle is a single braid. Will you accept this case please. Your the best searcher we got on this. We suspect that he will be in Kyoto tomorrow. Do you accept?**

"I accept," I said as I ended the call. Great now I have to take care of a Allen, Karma, Tony, and another Koro. Oh yeah Karma. I turned around to answer him but right at that moment Allen shows up, "Hey man we're going to be late for dinner. Never mind. Who's this," He asked me while pointing towards Karma. I sighed. To much has gone on today. Now is as good a time as any.

"Allen sit down this is going to take a while. You might as well to Karma if you want to here the story. Tony are you staying or going to tell the others that we're not coming and your watching over us," I basically gave orders to everyone.

"Well Allen, Karma. Karma, Allen. Let's see where to begin," I asked myself. "How about, to how you got to fucking America in the first place," I'm guessing you can tell that it was the red head who yelled at me. I ignored him and snapped my fingers, I'm going to use one of the lies that we had to feed to our parents if they found a gun or fake knife in our bags. "When I was in America a group of people and I were all throw into the same class. We all went to this really good, but judge mental, school. Basically the people with the worst grades were all in one building. A building cast off at the top of a tall hill beside the school. It was also a military program. The principal thought that we would never get a scholarship with are grades and most of our families were poor. To help us at least try to get a job they trained us in military combat with fake knives and guns. Our main target was out teacher. He wasn't going to actually die by the way. I met Karma back in elementary school. I was being picked on and he beat up the shit heads. We've been friends ever since. He was expelled from middle school so he had to be home-schooled. He came back In high school and joined our class. My mom was crazy and he rescued me from her sometimes since his parents were never home. One night she decided that we needed to go on a vacation in Japan. We left that night. The day before Karma's and mines one year anniversy. She left me in America I was adopted by Tony's parents we got out trip to Japan and now we're here. Now Karma if you would please leave I don't want to talk to you anymore then I have to."

I pushed Karma out of the door and to keep Allen from asking questions I shoved some Kool-Aid in his face and fell asleep.

 ** _Sorry I wasn't able to ppost this sooner. I have big plans fofr next chapter. Thank you_** _ **Yukine Scaletfor the Names Midnight and Itazure. I'm once again sorry I wasn't able to get on quicker. I'll try to fix my laptop. Please like favorite and Review. I will never own this shoe just my Oc. Hace a nice day form trash.**_


	6. Nagisa's Confession

I just remembered to put this but Tony does have a human form. It looks like Nagisa but with neat shaggy brown hair and green eyes. His skin is a little darker and you can see faint freckles.

I'm sorry for not updating for a while so I'm going to try to make this chapter as long as possible with no cliffhangers. I'm also going to try to update once a week but defiantly at least once a month. but I am going for week.

Nagisa's Pov

I woke up early because I had to get this mission done and Saturdays mean that I'm free for the day. I bought my laptop with me to Tony's room happy that I have a key. I woke him up and explained my problem and how I need his help. "You know I'm only going to help you if we make a deal right," He says. I look at him and shake my head. "Ok then. After today no smoking for a week," He said. I know it became a bad habit but I just can't stop it. I agreed.

"Why don't you call miss bitch. I'm sure her and Mr. K can help," He suggested. I agreed and called them up.

 _Bitch is bold and Italiced_ Nagisa is Bold

"What do you want brat."

"I need help with a mission."

"Aren't you suppose to be the best. Why can't you handle it."

"Because it's similar to Koro-sensi"

"Yeah that may be, but you did kill him. So you should be able to handle it all by yourself."

 **"I DIDN'T KILL KORO-SENSI OK. ARE YOU HPPY NOW,"** I yelled into the phone

"Yes. I will be right over with some company."

"Ok I'm in Tony's room."

I hung up but knew that she was smirking on the other side of the phone. I looked at Tony and saw a smile on his face. "Why are you smiling. I just about gave us away and your smiling," I was freaking out.

"Nagisa. I'm smiling because us hiding like this is another demon that's been bothering you for a while. I noticed it. When we're in class and someone ask how I started teaching or where I taught first. I see that look in your eyes. I notice how sometimes your alone and you get this thought on your face. How about when you have your phone that has Karma's number in it. I notice hw you want to call him but can't because you don't want to risk this new life that we made for ourselves. How every year when your anniversary pops up you disappear for the day. You telling Bitch or anyone that I'm not dead means that your starting to get rid of your demons. I feel proud of you little brother," He said. I had tears in my eyes then laughed, "I'm not really your little brother Tony."

"Just because we're not related by blood doesn't mean that I can't be your big brother."

Bitch's Pov

I fell proud. I knew Nagisa was hiding something. When he called me I had Mr. K and Karma over so I threw it on speaker and told them to hush. The company I was bringing over was going to be those two. Now that we got Nagisa to spill his dirty little secret we just need to find out what happened. I explained to Karma and Mr. K the mission and how Nagisa was called midnight because he usually kills his target or whatever he's stealing at exactly midnight.

When we got Nagisa to confess part of his secret I could see smiles on all of our faces. "Now that we know he didn't kill Koro-Senis, What do we do," Karma asked. "It's simple isn't it. We get him to tell us the truth about what happened," Mr. K pointed out.

"It sounds easy when you say it, but Nagisa is a full trained assassin. He won't let us figure it out that easily. It's obvious that he's changed a lot over the years," Karma said with a frown on his face.

"We need to find out how he brakes. He smokes for sure. We might be able to use that to our advantage," I said.

"That is true but if he didn't get rid of Koro-Sensi how are we suppose to get this new guy," Karma asked.

"I have an Idea but we have to run it by Nagisa, and apparently Tony, if we want them to agree and coopereate," Mr. K started. I was intersted and so was Karma. We gave him a nod to countine. "I think we should get the E class back toghter," He said simply.

Wow. That was a hit to the face. I mean yeah we still keep in contact with them but we haven't seen them in a while. Calls, texts, email, or video chat, but we haven't had a get toghter in a while.

"I think it's a good Idea," Karma spoke first. Yeah Karma had a hard time when his boyfriend left. When the E class moved on he was most affected.

"I agree to. The only prolem now is how to tell the class about Nagisa without them hurting him or him hurting them," I asked

"Leave that to me. We won't tell them Nagisa's there, just tell them their's going to be a get toghter with a surprise. We tell Nagisa to meet up with us and we'll suprise him with the whole class," Mr. K explained.

"From what we've been able to gather on him so far we know that he might or should be bringing Tony with him," I said.

"we can talk about it later. Right now we need to meet Nagisa before he thinks something's wrong," Karma said

We all agreed and started walking towards his hotel.

*Time Skip because the author dosen't have enough patiece to type all of their walking so their at the hotel knocking on Tony's door*

Third Person Pov

Tony was reading one of his maginezis while Nagisa played a sniping game on his phone. When their was a knock on the door neither brother flinched just yelled 'IT'S OPEN' considering they did make the door to where it won't automattically lock.

The first thing Nagisa saw when he looked up was Karma. "I'll be in the bathroom," Nagisa said right when they walked in. Tony grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "No you won't. Your not going to ignore him forever. You have to face him to get rid of them," Tony said. While the others looked confused Nagisa understood that Tony was talking about his demons.

At the same time before they entered Mr. K sent out a joint text message to everyone who was in class E saying that their was going to be a reunion with a surprise and that it was going to be taking place at the old school place on the upcomming Saturday. After five minutes of sending the text over half the people replied with a yes, that they will be their.

"He's right Nagisa. You can't avoid me forever. Espically now that I know your alive," Karma said.

"You need to tell him. I'll take back my part of the deal if you talk with him," Tony begged him. Eventually he said yes.

"Oh, Alright. Karma, can we go to my room to speak please," Nagisa asked him. Karma agreed and they both walked to Nagisa's room.

Nagisa's Pov

I can't do this. OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD. I just have to explain to him what happpend. Not even that. I just have to tell him how I feel. It can't be that hard. I did it in middle school I can do it here. I just have to be careful of how I say this to not cause any yelling or arguing. Yeah Rght, Nagisa. When has that ever happened.

"So what did you want to talk about," Karma asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Karma. I'm not sure how to do this. Their's only one way I know how just please don't yell at me and I'll explain afterwards," I said. Karma was confused by I said.

I walked closer and kissed him. At first he seemed surprised but soon melted into the kiss. Neither one of us wanted to stop. being away from each other for so long and finally being able to kiss the other is amazing. We didn't stop till both of us needed air.

"Nagisa, I don't care why you left. I just want an explaniton of why you didn't warn me, tell me, or try to contact me," Karma asked me. I fee=lt guilt overwhelm me and looked down.

"In order to answer that question I have to tell you everything, but in order to tell you everything you have to promise to not tell anyone unless you have my say so. Please Karma! I want to tell you, but if you want to tell someone then you could not only risk Tony's life but mine as well," I begged.

"I promise," He said.

"Koro-Sensi isn't dead. I never killed him. In fact he's been here with us the entire time. Koro-Sensi is Tony. Before you say anything let me explain. By the end of the school year Tony changed his mind about how he wanted to be. He knew that it was to late to go back. He discovered what my mother did to me when he saw me in a clothing store and my mom slapped me when I told her I didn't want to wear skirts anymore.

We talked about it as much as we could. I warned you the last night you saw me. Tony knew that if he went to the goverment now and tell them that he changes his mind then they would kill him. We planned to run away to America. Everyday I wanted to text you and see how you or the others were doing, but mainly you. When our Anniversary came every year I would take my old phone out and dissaper for the whole day.

I knew I couldn't contact you in case some one importent over herard the conversation," I explained. In response he kissed me again. It wasan't as desperate as the last one. This time we just poured everything we needed to say in it.

When we were done we went back to Tony's room. The others just talke about plans. They did infact howerever notice our interwind hands. "I suppose that's one less for you then Nagisa," Tony said.

"Yep. One less but many more to get rid of before anything is normal once again," While the others looked confused Tony gave me a proud smile.

"By the way. Nagisa, Tony, we were hoping that you could spend Saturday with us. We have a surprise for you two that we hope you will enjoy," Mr K asked. I didn't know what the surprie was, but I had a bad feeling that this was going to turn out bad.

Next Chapter is going to be a filler/story chapter. It's going to be the reunion chapter everyboy. Pleace don't expect updates a offten as I wrote at the top. I'm in highschool and the work load is a lot to handle. My summe depends on my grades and I luckly made it to the honor roll this nine weeks. I'm trying to make my chapters longer on this story in order to get it done faster, but aslo to pay you back for having to wait so long. PLease review. It would aslo halp alot if when you do review you type in something telling me to update. I forget about this story numerous times and it would be a big help if you could do this as a reminder. You can also find me other stories on wattpad. It's the same name just miagirl33. I manly do post those stories on here though and the ones on here their. Please Favorite and Follow. thank you so much all of you beautiful pancakes. I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

P.S. Those other stories I mentioned are taking a while because I lost my flashdrives that had everything o them along with all the info that was on my phone.


	7. Allen's gets answers and Scared to death

**I did not update this story in like half maybe a whole year, I'm going to try. I know I say that every Chapter. I will try this time, School is out I'm not updating any stories right now or videos. My time line is free. Please write reviews. If you write a review I will remember to update this story. I forget about this story 24/7, so if you want to find the end then I need some serious help remembering that I have this story on this site. I swear that I update better on Wattpad then this. Anyways, On with the story.**

 **Just for your memory: Last time**

 _When we were done we went back to Tony's room. The others just talk about plans. They did in fact however notice our intertwined hands. "I suppose that's one less for you then Nagisa," Tony said._

 _"Yep. One less but many more to get rid of before anything is normal once again," While the others looked confused Tony gave me a proud smile._

 _"By the way. Nagisa, Tony, we were hoping that you could spend Saturday with us. We have a surprise for you two that we hope you will enjoy," Mr. K asked. I didn't know what the surprise was, but I had a bad feeling that this was going to turn out bad._

 _ **Nagisa's Pov**_

It was the middle of the trip, which means that the month long trip is already halfway over. The sad thing is that I agreed to go to the surprise as long as Tony is their to. Yeah, I know their is no need to tell me. This is a bad Idea. A very very bad Idea. Today is Friday and Allen hasn't spoken much to me since he found out about some of my past. It's not like I told him that I'm and assassin or was trained to be one. I think that it just shocked him that I came from Japan. I couldn't blame him I did everything possible to have no accent. I decided to give Allen sometime to think it over before he decides to ask questions.

I wasn't anywhere on the Itazura case. I went through all the security cams, but everything I found was only a blur of purple. I asked Tony what he thought, but he said that he was the last experiment to be done before the lab exploded. Bitch and K texted and called e regularly, even if it is to see if I'm still going to the big surprise that they have planned.

I heard a door shut and looked over to see Allen walking in to the room. He kept on casting glances to me and I sighed. " If you want to ask questions then go ahead," I told him. At this his face lighted up, if even just a bit. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you were from Japan. Dude, that is so cool," He asked. "I'm sorry, It just never came up." "Do you still love that red head," That question shocked me.

"Listen Allen, Karma and I have been through a lot toghter. I would be lying if I told you that my heart didn't ache for him a little every now and ten, especially on our anniversary. In all honesty if he would accept me, then I would love to be given a second chance. The only problem is that I don't know if he would want to. You have to understand, I had it rough growing up, we both did. Karma was the only one to know about my problems, and I his. We were their for each other, until I ended up in America. I would have to say that the best and most difficult year for me and him would have to be eight grade. Everyone in that class was a reject or outcast one way or another we didn't belong in the school that we were at, believe me the teachers and student body made sure of that. All of the teachers, except for the E class. They had faith in us and believed in us, soon we had to give it up and grow up," My eyes were starting to get wet with tears. "I'm sorry Allen, but that year was filled with despair and happiness," I told him getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I got out my phone and texted Tony. I was starting to breath really fast and couldn't focus. I can't have a panic Attack, not now. Suddenly I heard a voice and a fist banging on the door. It as weird, the voice sounded like Karma.

I must of blacked out, because when I woke I was being cradled and saw Karma's face above me with worried tears on his face, Allen looking scared and sad at the same time, and Tony on the other side of Karma.

"What happened," I asked no one in particular. "Dude you had a panic attack, or at least that's what these two said," Allen said gesturing to the other two guys in the room.

Allen's Pov

While Nagisa was explaining some things, he suddenly stopped and walked to the bathroom. Once he was inside their was a knock on the door. I looked into the pep hole to see the red head, Karma I have to remember that Karma, waiting for someone to open the door. I opened the door and he looked inside. "Is Nagisa not here," he asked. I shook my head yes and explained, "He is. He just went to the bathroom real quick. good thing to, he looked like he was about to cry," I told him. At this his eyes widened. He shoved his way inside and started panicking.

"You are sure that he's inside the bathroom and he was about to cry," I shook my head yes, "What were you talking about," He asked. "The past," I told him. He cursed and ran towards the door and started banging on the door. "Nagisa open the door if you can. Nagisa you can trust me. It's me Karma," When nothing happened he got on his knees and digged around in his pockets until he pulled out two bobby pins and worked on picking the lock. Once the lock was picked he rushed in and helped Nagisa who was breathing really heavily and looked to be past out.

He helped Nagisa while telling me to call Tony. Once everyone was here Nagisa began to stir.

He asked what everyone was doing here and I explained it to him. He seemed to understand. Nagisa and Karma looked at each other before looking back towards Tony. "You two really need to solve your sexual tension," Tony said. At this Karma smirked and responded, "Like you and your collection of porn magazines." At this We all laughed while Tony cried.

Karma helped Nagisa up and they both agreed that they did need to talk. They left for I guess Tony's room leaving me and said person alone.

 _ **Next chapter is going to have some important talks in it, while the chapter after that should be the start of the big surprise. Remember Reviews people! I must not forget.**_


End file.
